omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua (Konosuba)
Character Synopsis Aqua was a goddess of water who guided humans to the afterlife prior to life in the Fantasy World. She is worshiped by the Axis Order in the Fantasy World. Though hundreds of years had been passing in the Fantasy World while she sent Japanese there before being dragged to it herself by Kazuma, she claims her age is less than that since time passes slower in the afterlife where she works. Aqua is described as being supernaturally beautiful. Kazuma notes her beauty as being "beyond the idols shown on television" and "surpassing humans" Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C '| '''High 6-C ' 'Verse: '''Konosuba '''Name: '''Aqua '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Water Goddess '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Water Manipulation (As a Goddess of Water, almost all of her arsenal revolves around water abilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to interact with souls), Soul Manipulation (Capable of sending souls to heaven and forcefully exercise it), Existence Erasure (Purification erases certain enemies), Life Manipulation (Able to manipulate and grow life, like plants), Plant Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Able to increase the chance of outcome of her liking), Reality Warping, Holy Aura, Partial Soul Absorption (Adventurers partially absorbs souls as EXP), Healing, Statistics Amplification (Able to amplify herself and her allies far better than Seresdina), Resurrection (Capable of resurrecting other people, although the dead need to want to be revived in order to be resurrected), Sealing (Able to seal demons and even part of someone's body or abilities), Heat Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Able to command doves), Clairvoyance (Able to see other people's problems and how to solve them, capable of viewing other people's history), Power Nullification (With Sacred Break Spell), Power Mimicry, Empathic Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls), Enhanced Senses (Has quite good senses, albeit it is downed by her idiocy), Holy Manipulation (Almost passive, even her tears are holy in nature), Staff Mastery (Quite good at using her special staff), Attack Reflection (Via Reflect, she can reflect attacks), Curse Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Creates a barrier that deflects people such as Vanir), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Telepathy (Telepathically contacted with Kazuma when his soul was in heaven), Telekinesis, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (People weaker than her can resist status effects), Magic, Absorption (Able to resist Drain Touch), Holy Manipulation (As a Goddess with divine status, holy effects are laughable to her), Precognition, Clairvoyance (Consistently surprised Vanir, who couldn't read her), Reality Warping (Able to resist Maxwell's reality warp), BFR (Teleportation Magic won't work on her), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Able to resist Maxwell's mindhax), Existence Erasure (People weaker than her can resist being erased physically or spiritually), Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Any curses, with her scarf, is ineffective) and Intent Detection | All previous abilities, Mind Manipulation (Anyone who worships her will have their IQ dropped), Portal Creation (Able to open a portal that connects heaven and Earth) and Limited Unconventional Time Manipulation 'Destructive Ability: Large Island Level '(Has a stat total of 100, placing her miles above beings such as Wiz, who is 2.24x more powerful than Megumin. Even as a morta, she’s considerably stronger than most of the cast) | '''Large Island Level '(The power displayed when in her mortal form is a shadow compared to her true power as a goddess) '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''with '''FTL attacks (Aqua views battles that happen in the mortal realm as snails pace compared to her own speed. Can react to a close range Death Ray, which moves as fast as light magic. Vastly above novices, who can dodge lightning) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Large Island Class '(Can clash with god-tiers of Heaven) | '''Large Island Class ' '''Durability: Large Island level | Large Island level Stamina: Limitless (Stated to have an inexhaustible mana supply) Range: 'Kilometres 'Intelligence: Genius '(As a goddess her knowledge and magical capacities are far above a humans. Aqua is not completely stupid, she can be very observant and knowledgeable when she wants. She and Megumin are essentially comparable in smarts) '''Weaknesses: '''She is a pretty whiny girl and often complains, but can become serious in case of danger. '''Versions: Mortal Form '| '''Goddess Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''A divine staff '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * God Blow: This type of ability enables Aqua to conjure a powerful punch or "lethal fist" that can destroy and purify enemies with one blow. * God Requiem: This type of ability enables Aqua to conjure a powerful energy that can be released by either striking the enemy with her staff or with her hands. Like her God Blow, this ability will purify anything it comes in to contact with. * Sacred Break Spell: A spell that allows Aqua to lift any curse made by the Devil King's leaders. It can also be used to break protective spell barriers. * Turn Undead: A spell that, when cast upon, can purify the undead. * Sacred Turn Undead: A more powerful version of Turn Undead, which, when cast upon, can release a powerful spell that can purify even a lich. In preparation for the spell, Aqua has to draw a detailed magical circle beforehand. * Sacred Create Water: Summons forth a large amount of water rivaling that of biblical floods. When cast, the large amount of water could flood an entire city and destroy subsequent buildings and structures. Upon descending down into the mortal plane, Aqua takes up the role of an Archpriest for the party and is responsible to for using support magic to assist other members of the party with curing status infliction and reviving fallen party members. * Purification '(): As a water Goddess, Aqua has the power to purify water, from contaminated hot springs to coffee and tea, through mere contact. * '''Resurrection '(): As a goddess, Aqua is able to resurrect anyone from the dead. Due to her seniority over Eris, she can even violate the rule stating that a person can only be resurrected once per lifetime. However, she cannot resurrect those whose's physical form have been digested or completely destroyed. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Light Novel Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Konosuba Category:Healers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Category:Water Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Life Users Category:Animal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Plant Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Aura Users Category:Holy Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Heat Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Sealers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Time Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 6